


More Like A Song

by Taimat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sensation Play, Sibling Incest, Sub!Thor, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: Sometimes Loki wonders if he'd be able to overtake Thor so thoroughly, were it not for the fact that the other god wanted it so badly. But that's a question for another time, because the fact is…Thor does want it. So badly.





	More Like A Song

**Author's Note:**

> For the GC~

Corded muscles flex in the low light, straining against magicked bonds. They won't give, of course. Even the God of Thunder knows that. But Loki lets him try, doesn't scold him or rebuke him, just watches him from his place in the corner of the room. His tongue lightly touches his lower lip.

 

He's hungry.

 

“Are you done?” he asks, finally starting to grow impatient. The sheen of sweat on Thor’s skin is just begging to be licked. He can't wait any longer.

 

Thor startles, head turning toward Loki’s voice. But of course, Loki’s magic has taken care of that, too. Unseeing eyes dilate in their false darkness, and Loki lets himself sigh, pleased. His hand twitches, and Thor gasps at the way the invisible cords about his wrists tighten momentarily.

 

Sometimes Loki wonders if he'd be able to overtake Thor so thoroughly, were it not for the fact that the other god wanted it so badly. But that's a question for another time, because the fact is…

 

Thor does want it. So badly. The evidence is straining upward in the trousers Loki hadn't made him remove.

 

“Loki…brother…” The words come out as more of a groan than anything else, and Loki is hard pressed not to gasp, himself. Thor is delicious like this. And Loki is not going to let this chance go to waste. Just as none of their past encounters had gone to waste, either. Just as none of the future encounters will. Thor is his. And his alone. And he…treasures that fact.

 

Because Loki… Loki cares about the ones he loves.

 

At the sound of Loki’s boots clicking on the stone floor, Thor makes to test his bonds again, but they both know it's all for show. Thor wants to feel safe. Protected. And Loki will give him that. It's in the way he’s trussed up, half-naked on the bed. It's in the way Loki lets his cloak whisper over Thor’s skin as he finally sits beside his brother. It's in the way his fingers ghost down the side of Thor’s face before gripping firmly at his chin, holding him still as Loki takes his mouth in a bruising kiss, possessing him.

 

Thor whines into his mouth, and Loki pulls back slowly, teeth nipping at his brother’s lower lip.

 

“You're exquisite,” he murmurs into the room.

 

Thor relaxes visibly, and Loki smiles, unseen by the thunder god. No one can read Thor like he can. No one understands him the way Loki does. And no one else can give him this. This release.

 

Loki raises one finger to his lips and inhales. He can smell Thor’s arousal in the air. He hasn't stopped smiling, yet.

 

“I'm going to play with you, brother. I'm going to break you down. I'm going to have you. I'm going to fill every crack and crevice within you until you're full to bursting. And then I'll build you back up, better than you were before. Is that amenable to you?”

 

Thor won't say no. Thor never says no. But Loki always asks. He knows what Thor needs, and for as much as his brother needs possession, needs taking, he also needs affection and warmth and care.

 

“Yes…” Thor hisses out.

 

And Loki’s hands are immediately on him. They run down his heaving flanks, palm to sweat-slick skin, tracing over ribs and belly and long-healed battle scars. Thor is covered in them, their detail all but imperceptible to any but the most cunning eye, but to Loki, they tell a story of Thor’s strength. His intelligence. His leadership.

 

And also his occasional impetuousness.

 

Loki smirks at that.

 

But not now, no. Thor is pliant beneath him, despite his squirming and whimpering. He lifts his hips when Loki’s fingers hook into his waistband, letting the sorcerer divest him of his pants in one fluid motion. With his shirt having been discarded prior to their play, this leaves Thor bare of everything but his smallclothes.

 

With a little moan of relish, Loki brackets Thor’s erection in both of his hands through the soft fabric. He is completely unsurprised when Thor bucks upward, and with a gentle shushing noise, eases the blond’s hips back down to the bed.

 

“Easy, brother. There we go. Give yourself to me. Let me take care of you, now.”

 

Thor shudders, but Loki can feel the god’s thighs tensing in eagerness, in anticipation.

 

“Please, brother…”

 

Loki hums. “Please, what?”

 

“Your skin…”

 

Loki chuckles, a dark sound that sends shivers running through Thor’s body. “What about it? Use your words, brother mine.”

 

“Let me feel you.”

 

Loki sighs, satisfied. “Ask, and you shall receive.” He pauses, then adds, “…usually.”

 

Thor groans in impatience, but Loki does not pay it heed. Instead, he climbs to his feet and begins undressing. Slowly. He takes extra care to slide the fabric against itself, to let the clasps in his shirt pop, to make the leather of his garments creak.

 

It drives Thor wild. Divested of sight, he can only listen and imagine what Loki is doing, and when his brother takes a seat at his side once more, Thor gasps and starts to spread his legs.

 

Loki can't help but laugh a little. “My, someone's eager.”

 

He walks his fingers up one of Thor's thighs, pauses, then lets his hand drift almost lazily onto Thor’s erection.

 

There's a sharp cry, and Thor bucks again, only to be gentled down onto the bed once more. Loki notes the moisture already gathering at the tip of Thor’s cock and soaking the front of his smallclothes and licks his lips.

 

Not yet, he reminds himself.

 

There's a difference between what Thor wants and what Thor needs. His brother always wants, wants, wants. But Loki? Loki likes to take his time.

 

And that's what Thor needs.

 

Speaking of…

 

“I got you a present, dear brother. From Midgard.”

 

Thor makes a curious noise, clearly thrown by this line of conversation. Loki chuckles and begins sliding Thor’s smallclothes down his muscular legs, making him gasp as his cock is slowly bared to the cool air. The light shimmers over Thor’s skin, and for a moment, he looks like he is spun from gold itself.

 

Loki shakes his head. Must Thor be so lovely?

 

“Would you like to play with it?” Loki continues.

 

In response, Thor nods his head enthusiastically, a sharp jerk followed by his thighs spreading eagerly, accepting Loki in between them. Loki goes willingly, shifting his long limbs around the smooth cotton of the sheets. He knows Thor wants Loki’s body draped over his own, but what he needs…

 

Loki brings one hand down between them and brushes a finger across the tightly furled entrance to his brother’s body. Thor moans and does his best to drive his hips upward and back, but Loki’s fingers dance away, teasing.

 

“Loki…”

 

Ah, the sound of Thor begging was always sweet. Especially because Loki knew he was the only one who got to hear it.

 

“Words, brother. Tell me.”

 

“I need you,” Thor groans.

 

“Well that much is evident.” Loki presses a little harder against Thor’s sphincter, just to hear the little catch in his breath. “In fact, I'd say you need me a little too much.” He chuckles. “You're already close.” Thor’s cock jerks, and another drop of precome makes its way lazily down. The smell of him is heady, and Loki wants to bury his face between Thor’s legs. To suck him down and swallow until the god has nothing left to give him.

 

And then maybe a little more.

 

But he holds back.

 

“Loki…”

 

“Thor,” Loki teases, before withdrawing to the decadent sound of Thor whining.

 

Wrist flicking, a black box materializes before him, and Loki snatches it deftly from the air. He's nearly salivating as he opens it, and his attention is torn between the device in his hands and Thor’s face. He knows Thor is listening hard and trying to discern what Loki holds, but he has more than one trick, and Loki is certain that, even if Thor could see, he wouldn't know what this thing truly does.

 

It's little matter at all to coat the slender object in slick, and Loki debates for a moment the idea of stretching Thor with his fingers first. He quickly discards it. Thor will appreciate the extra stretch, and it's not so big as to hurt him.

 

Mind made up, Loki brings it gently between their spread legs, pressing the tip to Thor’s entrance.

 

Thor whimpers and cants his hips upward, eyes closing despite the fact that he cannot see anyway.

 

With firm hands, Loki moves forward.

 

The first ball pops inside with little effort, and Thor gasps. Then the second. The third size makes him whimper, and by the time Loki is working slowly on the fourth, Thor is panting.

 

But he takes it.

 

“Such a good boy, you are,” Loki coos, his hands smoothing along Thor’s thighs and feeling the muscles jump beneath his fingers. “So good for me.”

 

Thor whimpers and tosses his head, rolling his hips down in a fluid motion that makes Loki want to remove the toy and drive into Thor with his shaft, instead. But he refrains. This isn't about him. Not right now.

 

But Loki is who he is, and he can't help that. He can't help a little mischief.

 

And so it is that once Thor has quieted a little, has relaxed around the intrusion, Loki leans forward to press a gentle kiss against one upraised knee. His next words are spoken against Thor’s skin, so that he might feel them as well as hear them.

 

Loki knows Thor can feel his smirk from the way his brother starts to tremble.

 

It's always remarkable, however, how much Thor trusts him. Despite all their play, despite all of Loki’s…mannerisms, Thor continues to give himself over into Loki's waiting hands. And Loki does his best to not abuse that trust. Not anymore. He’ll never do more than Thor can take. He’ll never do anything Thor doesn't want. And he is constantly watching for any sign that he should stop.

 

So he watches Thor's face carefully as he speaks. “Tell me, brother. Can the God of Thunder handle a little lightning?”

 

Thor has a moment to be confused before Loki presses a button at the base of the toy.

 

The noise Thor makes in response is nothing less than a yelp, and his whole body arches and strains against his bindings.

 

Loki switches the device off and lets Thor breathe for a moment before hitting him with another jolt. Even where he is, he can feel the electricity sing through him. He wonders what it feels like on Thor’s insides…

 

Off again.

 

Thor is panting and whining.

 

“A-again,” he manages to stutter out.

 

And Loki grins wildly. He'd known his instincts weren't wrong.

 

Clicking the button again, Loki lets it hum away at its lowest frequency for a few seconds before notching it up one level.

 

Thor howls and bucks beneath him, and Loki feels that, for a fleeting passage of time, he could cry from how beautiful his brother is. But then the moment is gone, and Loki is grounded once more in the present. Electricity pulses through his fingers and deep within his brother, and the smell of sex and sweat hangs deliciously in the air.

 

“That's it, Thor,” he coaxes. “Come for me like this. Come for me, brother.”

 

It takes a bit longer, but Thor eventually does come, untouched, from only the electricity within. Loki watches his cock pulse, watches the streams of semen splatter powerfully against Thor’s chest. And even satiated once, Thor’s arousal doesn't wane.

 

Loki licks his lips. He'd been counting on this. God of Fertility, indeed.

 

Thor gasps loudly when Loki switches the electricity off, and Loki hardly gives him a chance to catch his breath before slowly tugging the toy free and dropping it to the side. He'd deal with it later.

 

For now, he's crawling up the bed, in between Thor’s bent knees and past his still-erect cock. Until he can fist one hand in soft blond hair and lean down to whisper in Thor’s ear.

 

“How was that, brother?”

 

Thor whines and turns toward him, clearly seeking out a kiss, but Loki dodges easily.

 

“Ah, ah,” he tuts. “My pace. My rules.” Thor shudders and squirms, but he stops pulling, and Loki nearly purrs. “That's it. You're mine, Thor. All mine.”

 

He thrills when all it takes is a slight nudge for Thor to turn his head again, and with a groan, he lies down fully on top of his brother. Thor bucks, but Loki’s grip doesn't falter. He holds tight and licks a hot trail up the straining muscles of Thor's neck, a slick line from the juncture of his shoulder all the way to his pulse.

 

There's a hiccup in time where it seems to hang suspended, and then Loki’s sinking into Thor with a heartfelt moan.

 

Nothing is better than coming home like this. The embrace of Thor's body around him. Being inside him, possessing him, having him like this.

 

As Loki moves deeper, Thor’s making these breathy little cries of pleasure that go straight to his groin, and Loki shudders. With a growl, Loki bears his teeth and bites down on Thor’s neck, and the god howls, legs coming up to wrap around Loki’s waist and hold him tight. It's not enough to break the skin, but it's enough to leave a mark, and Loki contents himself with sucking and biting bruises into Thor’s skin as his brother’s cries slowly wind down to whimpers, his muscles relaxing and accepting Loki inside of him.

 

“L-Loki…” Thor’s voice breaks a little, and it's beautiful.

 

“Tell me what you want, brother. I'm here.”

 

“Loki, please. Please.” Thor is rolling his hips, trying to coax Loki into moving, and Loki hums and reaches down to still him.

 

“I've got you, brother. Don't worry. I have you.”

 

And then he rocks forward, and Thor keens.

 

Yes, this had been what he wanted from the start. What they had both wanted. This joining. Being one with each other in a way that no one else ever could.

 

“Let me…let me…” Thor trails off into a gasp as Loki begins to arch his thrusts upward, aiming at his prostate and thrilling at the way he can drive the very breath from Thor’s lungs.

 

But Loki listens to the unspoken request. And with a wave of his hand, Thor’s sight clears. Vision restored, those blue eyes focus immediately on Loki, and Loki grins.

 

“Welcome back, brother.”

 

“Was never…never gone…”

 

Loki doesn't respond to this, other than to nose into Thor's neck again and begin sucking a new bruise into it as they rock together.

 

“Stop teasing,” Thor gasps, and Loki hums, pausing his movements for a moment and raising a finger to his lips as if in deep thought. Thor growls in frustration beneath him.

 

“Teasing, am I?” Loki’s hips jerk forward, and Thor grunts. “How many times shall I make you come tonight, I wonder?”

 

Beneath him, Thor offers a wavering little smile; his first of the night. “Let’s find out.”

 

“Cocky,” Loki counters, and before Thor can reply, he's grabbing the blond beneath his knees and hauling his legs upward, bending him double and holding him there. “Is this what you wanted, dear brother?” He grinds slowly, hips against hips. “Is this how you wanted to be taken?”

 

Thor moans. “A-As long as it’s you, I'm not bothered.”

 

“Not bothered?” Loki pouts, a perfect press of lips, but Thor just keeps smiling beatifically up at him, as though they're not locked in the middle of the most carnal of dances. “I have it on good authority that you're quite hot and bothered, after all.”

 

“And whose,” Thor gasps at a particularly deep thrust, “authority would that be?”

 

Loki laughs. “My own, of course.”

 

“That is good authority, then.”

 

“Nothing but the best for you, brother mine. Now if you please, do be quiet. Moaning and begging are of course required, but—”

 

“Fuck me, Loki.”

 

Honestly, Loki’s not even that put off at being interrupted. Not if it means Thor asking for him in that throaty, deep voice.

 

“Your wish,” Loki inclines his head, “is my command.”

 

And then he's moving in earnest.

 

Thor moves with him, and Loki bears down hard. Where mortals would crumble, the gods thrive, and Loki sets a pounding pace that makes Thor arch and strain and buck. They pant and growl, Loki’s fingers digging into Thor’s thighs and Thor’s own fingers clenching and releasing upon nothing.

 

Thor is chanting his name, and it's music to Loki’s ears. There's nothing sweeter than his brother’s cries, and Loki flicks his tongue out as if to taste them upon the air. Thor’s eyes are on him whenever they aren't hidden behind his own eyelids, and Loki’s gaze skitters between Thor’s eyes and his cock.

 

The trails of semen on Thor’s belly glisten in the light, and Loki reaches down with one hand, desperate to make Thor come again. Thor’s leg, now free, hooks solidly over Loki’s shoulder. They surge together, dance together, and when Thor orgasms for the second time, Loki grips him hard, feeling the pulsing of Thor’s cock in his fist. It's wet and messy and delicious, and Loki is proud. He's proud of Thor for giving himself over like this; he's proud of himself for doing such an excellent job.

 

And now, with Thor sated twice, Loki chases his own completion. He buries both hands in the sheets for leverage, pistoning his hips forward in a punishing rhythm that makes Thor scream from overstimulation.

 

But Thor doesn't tell him to stop, so Loki doesn't. Not until he's spilling inside his brother, shuddering with his own release and panting heavily, does his pace slow.

 

They stay that way, both recovering, until Loki pulls back enough to slip free of Thor. He's almost giddy at finding that the blond is still hard, and he can't help a cackle that bursts free.

 

“Really, Thor? Again?”

 

Thor groans, and his eyes flutter open. “What can I say?” he gasps. “You bring out the best in me.”

 

Loki glances down at the new pulses of semen decorating Thor’s chest and raises an eyebrow. “The best, you say?”

 

Thor might be blushing, but it's more likely that it's just ruddiness from exertion. Thor always was difficult to embarrass in bed.

 

…not that Loki had tried, of course.

 

Shaking his head, Loki reaches down and traces Thor’s stretched rim, and the other god shudders.

 

“What do you think, brother?” Loki grins. “Do you have one more in you?”

 

Thor snorts and cants his hips upward, trying to catch Loki’s fingers for himself. “Have I ever let you down before?”

 

Loki purrs and sinks two fingers into the wet heat of Thor’s body. “In this?” Loki crooks his fingers slightly, making Thor twitch. “No. Never.” The look on his face is somewhere between endeared and amused, and he rocks his fingers lazily inside of his brother.

 

While his thirst for sex might be sated, Loki’s thirst for Thor is far from it. So he eases a third finger inside, teasing at the smooth muscle. Thor shudders and falls lax with a sigh, save for the small twitches of his hips.

 

Where the time before had been fast and hard, this time is rather the opposite. Loki is unhurried, and his fingers brush against Thor’s prostate briefly only to dance away again as soon as Thor’s muscles begin to clench. Loki winds Thor up slowly, four fingers deep now, and he debates making Thor take his whole hand.

 

Maybe next time.

 

Loki’s fingers withdraw, playing at Thor’s rim before diving deep again, and Thor moans. Like velvet over hardened steel, Thor’s passage is heavenly, and Loki’s spent cock twitches in mild interest.

 

He bites his lower lip.

 

“Loki. Please.” Thor’s voice is strained, and Loki takes note of how tense his body is becoming, how close to the edge he is nearing.

 

“Yes, Thor. I'm going to make you come, now. Stay with me.”

 

Thor nods, but despite how close he is, he doesn't fight the bindings at his wrists. He doesn't drive back against Loki’s thrusts. He trusts Loki. Trusts Loki to give him this.

 

It makes Loki’s heart ache.

 

He's not sure if it's showing on his face, but just to be safe, he distracts Thor with little pulses against his prostate, fingers nudging gently against the bundle of nerves there.

 

Thor’s mouth is open on a constant moan, and little tremors keep running up and down his body. His essence is practically singing at Loki’s touch, and it makes Loki a bit heady, having the God of Thunder at his mercy like this.

 

Shaking his head to clear it, Loki’s brow furrows, and he sets in with renewed focus on making Thor come. He pushes and pulls at Thor’s body, and Thor responds just as Loki knows he will. And when he finally hovers on the edge, it is no trouble at all for Loki to tip the scales and send Thor hurtling over it.

 

“That's it, Thor. Just like that,” he coos as Thor tightens up around him, orgasming with a cry that rings throughout the room.

 

He's careful not to withdraw until Thor gives him the slightest of nods, and then Loki is all action. Moving assuredly, but not hastily, he soothes Thor’s trembling muscles with nimble hands, running over them and pressing lightly to ease their struggles. Thor, for his part, simply lies still and shivers while Loki touches him.

 

The next step is to reach for the drying cloth at the bedside table and begin the process of cleaning Thor of sweat and semen. The water in the basin there is cool, and Thor hisses a little when the damp cloth touches his skin, but he quickly eases into a moan as it passes over his chest and belly, arms and legs.

 

Once Thor is clean, Loki waves away the bindings, but Thor still doesn't move, his gaze half-lidded.

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Oh, honestly…” But he’s smiling as he lies down beside his brother and gathers Thor into his arms.

 

Thor groans and curls against him immediately, limbs twining about Loki’s own. Sighing contentedly, Thor nuzzles into Loki’s chest. Loki’s hands drift gently up Thor’s back as he pulls his brother underneath him again, covering Thor’s body with his own as much as he can.

 

“How are you feeling?” Loki asks.

 

“Mm, delightful,” Thor replies. “If a bit cold.”

 

“You are forever a furnace, dear brother.” But Loki waves a hand, and the blankets drape over their prone forms.

 

With a contented sigh, Thor drops an arm over Loki’s waist and closes his eyes, not remarking or complaining about the weight, and Loki props himself up on one elbow, petting gently at Thor’s hair while he watches him relax.

 

“Planning to stare at me all night, then?” rumbles Thor in amusement.

 

“Not all night, no. But perhaps some of it.”

 

Thor yawns. “All right. Wake me if anything interesting happens.”

 

Loki snorts, but does not stop petting Thor’s hair. He won't wake Thor, and they both know it. Thor is safe here, in Loki’s arms, and Loki will guard his sleep carefully. Tonight, and every other night hereafter.


End file.
